


Storm

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The owner nicknamed her Storm and she couldn't help the impact she had on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Each dancer would come onto the stage as the music echoed around the room, screaming louder than the voices in the audience who were cheering on the women. Every new woman would come up or even multiple at a time and always in skimpier outfits as if they were trying to outdo the other. They could never beat one specific woman who would come up on stage and even with the simplest routine wow the men and women in the audience. 

She was Storm. 

That's what the others knew her as and no one questioned who she was or where exactly she came from. She was a gorgeous woman, tall, thick thighs and even thicker hair. Her appearance was always so wild with the strange markings on her face and the amber eyes that glowed in even the darkest corners of the club. She would always take the stage, dancing to whatever beat was blaring throughout the building and would stay until she found someone suitable for the evening. Those people never came back to the club and no one seemed to question it. 

She was here again tonight, right on schedule as she moved barefoot across the stage, fingers slick against the pole as she spun, sliding her back against the thing and slithering down and up again. There were so many cheers around the room and they became almost wild as the woman arches backwards on the stage, her breasts almost spilling from the simple tank top she had been wearing. There were many comments for her to simply take it off and her hands flew to her chest almost instantly, pulling the silly thing from her chest. It causes the audience to roar even louder.

She came to the end of the stage, dead center and other strippers were off on the sides but she was the eye of most of the men and women in the place. Stuffing money down the string of her panties and even trying to touch her which security guards were there to stop. She did something different every time she came in. Mostly splits and a few things where she'd take someone's head in between her thighs and other times it'd be her chest. She did different dances and techniques and she was always the star of the main pole in the club. 

She's on stage a little longer than normal but is called off a few minutes and lets a woman take her place.

The two spoke for another quick second and the woman moved to sit at a booth with another woman who wore all purple as a part of her act. She's given a new shirt by one of the security guards and slips it on—something with the club logo covering her breasts which just make them look bigger—they were brought drinks and began to watch the show, an auction had been going on this evening and it was something that happened every few months. Strippers selling their interests for great prices, other employees or even just people who came to the event who were well known. They were mostly or business women who men were interested in having for the evening. It wasn't as sexual as everyone made it out to be because once the auction started more and more neighborhood businesses and even parents started coming in and it was something Storm had never been part of. She felt she cost too much to even sell herself to an event such as this and sometimes seeing parents there just made her uncomfortable. She was only there for twenty minutes before she slipped away from the booth and headed towards the bar. 

“Can I get you anything?” The woman on the other end speaks as she's messing around with papers and filling them out on the other side of the bar. 

“Can you get me out of here?” She jokes and looks at the woman, a manager for the bar and one of the owners friends. The two pretend they barely know each other but they're on first name basis—and have had many get-togethers involving more than just chatting at Jasper's—which is nicer than the other strippers. 

“The moment I leave I will let you know and take you with me.” She chuckles, “the usual, Jasper?” 

Jasper nods, feeling a strange comfort in releasing her normal work persona and getting into casual conversation. The music has died down a tad and she can finally hear herself think. “Peri, why do you work here?” 

“I can't even count on all of my fingers and toes how many times you've asked me that.” She pours Jasper her drink and holds the bottle as she watches the woman take the shot and pours her another. “I know I don't look the part of some bar manager at a strip club but do you really want to see me walking around half naked and showing my tits?” 

“Yes. I want that so much.” She laughs and watches Peridot roll her eyes as she quickly drinks the second glass. “So, you purposely dress professionally right? Or at least jeans and some sort of geek shirt so people don't hit on you but I don't get why. Don't men always ask you why you're dressed like that? Why you don't take down your hair and take off your clothes and dance on the pole?” 

“Well no, because I work in the back where it's soundproof and quiet.” She grins, leaning her elbows on the counter. Jasper always forgets she's only ever out of her office when the place is busy or during a rush. “Why are you even here anyway? Don't you work like twice a month because every man wants to shove their entire paycheck down your panties?” 

“Yes, but I can't help it that I'm beautiful.” Jasper laughs again as she pushes some of her hair back, finger on the other hand trailing around the rim of the glass. “I came to see you.” 

“Really.” Peridot looks Jasper dead in the eye, “you're really wasting your evening to come talk to me?” 

“I'm a really good friend, Peridot. I'm the one who taught you how to pole dance.”

“Because you're a nerd who keeps a pole in your living room.”

“Why don't you come over and I'll give you another lesson?” 

Peridot looks away from Jasper and back down at her papers before collecting them in a row and stapling them. It was typical of Jasper to come bother her while she was at work and hit on her and ask her out. Their relationship in general was constant flirting or a few drunken make out sessions that almost lead with Peridot's hands where they didn't belong. She normally says yes when Jasper asks her to do something with her just because she hopes that it'll happen again. “You have to wait til the auction is over. I'll text you when I'm on my way but I get to take a shower at your apartment.” 

“Ooh, I do have good water pressure don't I?” She chuckles, wanting to embarrass Peridot but failing at it more and more as they get to know each other over the past few months. “I'm going to head to the back to change but I'll see you later.”

Jasper didn't live far from the club. It was a decent enough distance where she didn't see people who came to club but still short enough she could walk home if needed or catch a short taxi ride back. She lived in a small apartment complex that from the outside looked like some modern building and inside seemed decorated from some five-star interior designer. Even the inside of Jasper's apartment didn't fit who she really was outside of the stripping; a college graduate-bisexual-sports obsessed-gym enthusiast with a weakness for small girls, bad movies and updating her nudes on her website. 

Her apartment was white cushion carpet and dark oak floorboards. The walls were painted a cream color and the furniture strangely matched the color scheme—Jasper is sure that's an accident on her part—and the décor was mostly high school trophies and college books she's barely read. She doesn't own much and it's the only reason her place is ever tidy but then there's that pole that's off to the side of her apartment—right near the half wall that separates the living room from the kitchen—and of course her clothes from today that she's thrown casually in a pile near the bathroom door. 

Whenever she gets down work or just home from the club she has to take a shower. Something about washing away all the dirt and sweat and people who have been touching her or trying to touch her away from her skin. She didn't hate what she did for a living and even if it was a few times a month or less it still paid well. She mainly liked the women she met and really liked having sex with them. She always tells herself how glad she is to have gotten the job because of strictly Peridot as well. She thinks about it too much and how the girl is usually there for her if she needs her to be; through the stress of her family life and just coming over like tonight. 

She wouldn't say she was in love with the woman but she would acknowledge as attracted as both of them were to each other not having sex already was strange for her. She was used to sex. She was the girl who had helped most of her friends and their friends have one girl on girl experience in high school and college. It was different with Peridot though. An actual friend that she sometimes could make out with and not worry about fucking their relationship up. 

After the shower always came the tedious task of blowing drying out her mane and getting changed into something a bit simpler. Yoga pants and a sports bra always seemed to help her when she was just practicing on her pole. Tying her hair up into a messy bun and having a beer while she just relaxed as she waited for the woman to come over. 

Peridot was never on time and when she let herself in it jolted Jasper awake. “Sorry...” She apologizes, setting her things on a spare couch before removing her wet jacket and sliding it onto the coat hanger.  
“It's fine.” She yawns as she pulls herself from the couch before checking the time. It's nearing midnight and she must have been out for an hour or two. “Did the auction really take that long?” She acknowledges Peridot's hair which is damp and wonders when it began to rain outside. 

“Some fight broke out and the police were called and it was a big mess. I got to go home early though and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have been over until two in the morning?” 

“I would have taught you pole dancing at two. I take cat naps during the day and we both know neither of are morning people.” Jasper stretches her arms as she watches Peridot stripping into her sports bra and boy shorts. Jasper always promises herself that she won't get distracted by the curve of the woman's backside and always breaks it. 

They start off easy. Some stretches and flexibility workout before even letting Peridot touch the pole. Then their workout moved to the pole, a few stretching techniques and simple beginners work to build up into skillful techniques. She's been working on her strength since the last time they had done this and it's been helping her lift herself better on the pole and helps her spins so they don't stop short. Those are things that she can easily do like basic spins and holding herself up on the pole with her arms or backs of her knees. Jasper always tries to get her to do inversions or anything that involves her body upside down and Peridot always freaks out before even getting onto the pole. 

“Arm on the pole.” Jasper demands and it's been almost an hour since they started.

She watches Peridot sigh before she lifts her hand to the pole. “It's not that you're doing it wrong I just think you have to really push to move into that pose.”

“You're telling me to literally do a handspring on a pole and not break my arm while I'm upside down.” 

She rolls her eyes and watches the woman, “I can help you get into the pose this time but maybe you need to work more on flexibility. I have a friend who teaches ballet and yoga if that helps.” 

“You're not talking about Pearl, are you?” She nearly falls at the mention of her and keeps her balance. 

“Someone have a crush?” She chuckles, shooing Peridot from the pole and in practically seconds she was doing the exact pose she had wanted Peridot to do. One hand at the top of the bar, another near the bottom by her head and her legs extended out above her. 

“No. You just talk about her a lot...If you think it'd help and she's capable of teaching.” She gets distracted as she watches Jasper, the curve of her pants tight against her thighs and her...She makes herself turn away. “Maybe I can do it.”

“She's very capable of teaching.” Jasper speaks as she brings herself from the pole and ushers Peridot to try the move again. 

“That is gross and I did not need to know that.” 

“I meant she's pretty good on a pole.” She stops, aiding Peridot in the move when her arms started to shake at the weight. “And in bed.” Peridot almost falls from embarrassment when Jasper speaks but managers to hold on well enough with the hand on her thigh. “Sorry. Push your lower body higher and keep that curve.” 

Peridot does so and the only reason she's even keeping the pose at this point without the panic is because Jasper's helping her hold herself up. “Please don't let go of me I'm going to fall.” 

“You're not going to fall.” 

“Jasper, I swear to fucking God I will hurt you if you let go of me.” Her arms were shaking now and Jasper slowly helped her off of the pole. 

“I'm telling you if you go to Pearl she can help you with that. She's a good teacher.” 

“It's not that I can't do it. I just...” She sighs, moving into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“You panic the moment you have to invert yourself at all. You're afraid you're going to split your head open. I get it, I really do but if you do it enough you'll get over that fear and that panic. I promise just try it a few more times, maybe not today but if you just stop you won't get any better. You won't learn it and you won't do any of the other inverted moves or hands free ones.”

“Hands free is different than being upside down.”

“Yeah but you're relying completely on your legs and thighs. At least when you're upside down you have complete control over it. You always have control over this.” 

They take a short break before trying out anything at all. Peridot is laying on the couch with earphones on and Jasper is finishing that beer she forgot about while sitting on a different couch. It's quiet mostly. Jasper lives on the top floor and her neighbors never say much about the noises they hear from her apartment due to embarrassment. Most people who knew Jasper knew she was a stripper and some even thought she was a prostitute. She came home drunk a lot of the time and maybe with other women in the most revealing outfits. She didn't care if people got the wrong idea about her. 

“When do you have work?” Jasper asks but Peridot only acknowledges Jasper speaking and takes her headphones off, the techno music softly playing. “When do you have work?” She repeats and watches Peridot think it over. 

“I don't. I started my vacation after the auction. I have all the time in the world.” She slides her earphones back on but lowers her music. 

“Well that's good because I'm going to train you at the gym.” 

“What?” She raises an eyebrow and lifts her head a little to look at Jasper. “There's no way I'm coming into that place.” 

“Why? You want help on the pole and I'm offering to train you and even giving my friend to you for free and you say no.” 

“Because I rarely see you as it is. You just sort of come to the club and spend a week with me and I don't hear from you until three weeks or even two months. You can't keep coming into my life when you want to.” 

Jasper moved from the chair she's sitting on, sets her beer on the table and comes over to Peridot. She's bigger than Peridot and takes up more space, ankles laying on the arm of the couch and Jasper just staring at Peridot as she lays over her. Her hands pulled at the earphones and she tossed them to the carpet along with Peridot's phone. Normally Peridot would protest, push Jasper off of her and go to grab her phone but she didn't want to move; she was used to this by now. 

“So this is what you do,” Jasper starts, situating herself in the small space against the back of the couch and against Peridot. Her finger were trailing against the skin on her stomach which made Peridot shift, trying to keep herself from laughing or giggling from the sensation. “Come with me to the gym every day you're on vacation, I'll help you with the pole and you can crash here.”

“You have a catch.” 

“You have to pole dance for me. Put on a show for me, strip, shake your breasts a little.” She's chuckling and Peridot can't help but laugh. “What?” 

“You're so stupid. Why do you want to see me do that? I'm not much to look at.” 

“That's because you wear sports bras, flannel and baggy jeans to work and if that doesn't scream lesbian I don't know what does. Trust me, the other girls think you're really cute but you scare them.” 

“Good.” She smiles, “I'm going to take a shower.” She shoos Jasper to sit up, bending down to grab her phone and earphones to put them on the table. 

“What about our deal?” 

“I'll let you train me but I'm not going to strip for you at the end of it.” She says as she stands up to rummage through her things for a towel and clothes. 

“Do it right now.” 

“What's your problem? You want to see me nude that badly?” 

“Kind of. Yeah.” 

Peridot chuckles as she heads off into the bathroom. Their conversations were always like this. They would be civil until the point that they weren't. Where it involves someone with their shirt off but never fully moves into sex. Neither of them are sure why. 

They've known each other for a few years now. Peridot got the job at the bar after the stress of college got to her and she met Jasper back when she was just a bartender. She was the woman who trained her and Peridot became the manager when Jasper got even more attention from being naked than she did from making drinks. 

People liked Peridot though and that always surprised her. Apparently it was the innocent looking thing or so Jasper told her the first few days they worked together. Peridot was anything but innocent. 

She's done her shower and enters into Jasper's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The room's coloring is similar to the living room with the beige and cream colors running throughout it. Jasper found a comfortable spot on her bed, opening a magazine and had been reading it while Peridot was in the shower. “So if you're not going to strip for me...” Jasper starts as she flips through her magazine, “maybe you can just sleep naked.” 

Peridot snorts, “I'm already naked.” 

Jasper looks at Peridot who is wrapped in a towel, using another to dry her hair. “Drop the towel and maybe we can talk.” 

“You're such an ass. Why can't you just say to me, 'Peridot I'm in love with you and want to sleep with you?' ” 

“Because you'd laugh in my face.” 

Peridot chuckles as she comes over to the bed, “I have a question. How did you get into this? Like, how did you become a stripper?” 

“They just asked me to after you started.” Jasper tosses the magazine on the end table and ushers for Peridot to sit on the bed, taking the smaller towel and running it through her hair. “It's either you love being naked and the attention or you do it for the money.” 

“And the pole dancing?” Her voice is muffled by the towel over her face, hands massaging through her hair.

“That was Pearl mostly. You know, when you're her girlfriend's cousin you hang out and you learn something new. I just happened to learn pole dancing. Besides, it's something I've been doing for a few years. Something that I just did for fun and eventually got to teach lessons in. I can use it's advantage as it being sexual for my job but I see it as more of an athletic sport.” 

“If you had to work out this much and this hard to hold yourself up on a pole than that's as athletic as it can get.” 

“I'm glad you agree.” She hums as she tosses the towel in her hand into a corner of the room. “Take off that towel. If we've been half flirting with each other all of these months maybe we should just go full on.” 

Peridot giggles, turning so she can climb onto the bed and Jasper backs away, back pressing into the headboard of the bed. “We keep having this conversation.” 

“Me asking you to have sex and you mentally panicking. Why?” 

Peridot shrugs, “I guess I don't want to ruin our already bizarre relationship.” 

“You want to know what I think?” 

“No.” She laughs at her own response and watches Jasper roll her eyes. She's taking off her towel and tossing it on the floor as she rests herself in between Jasper's legs. “Go ahead.”

“You don't want to get attached to me any more than you already are. It's why you get so annoyed when I'm not at the club or I'm there on your days off. There's a reason why you never call me or make an effort to see me outside of the club. Maybe you're just already in love with me.” Her last words came out jokingly and Peridot groaned at her words. 

“Is that what you really think?” 

“No, I just wanted to see your reaction. You've changed in the time I've known you.” Jasper slides her hand against Peridot's back, hand trailing against the skin which makes Peridot shift and giggle again. 

“I'm competitive. You can't introduce me to a hobby without me wanting to be better at it than you. Besides, I still look at it from a logic point of view-” The hand against her back presses against her size and she squeaks. 

“Ticklish?” 

“Shut up.”

Peridot blushes, leaning up slightly and Jasper is watching her. Outlining the curves of her arms and those over her hips. She even thinks about putting Peridot in some ridiculous getup and putting her on the pole but she saves that idea for another night. “You've got a nice ass,” she comments and Peridot looks away from her. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

Jasper chuckles at Peridot's response, sliding her hands to Peridot's face to pull her back to look at her. Her thumb rotates against her cheek as she sighs, eyes trailing over Peridot's face from her blue-green eyes to the pink undertone of her skin and her towel dried, blonde hair. “How am I looking at you?” She asks as she drops her hands and keeps them to herself. 

She's embarrassed, the blush against her face is becoming more and more predominant. She tries to pull away from Jasper again but being naked already while sitting in between her legs wasn't the best suggestion to pretend she didn't want to have sex with her. She bends her neck and looks down somewhere in between Jasper's crotch and where the band of her pants meet skin. “Are you purposely trying to embarrass me?” Peridot asks, shifting a little to push her hair back and it just falls back into the same position. 

“I like getting you all hot and flustered.” 

“I can tell.” She tries to calm herself down even just a little, thinking about her job or work she does at home with computers or video games. It doesn't help and she starts imagining Jasper in the most revealing of warrior armor. “Take off your clothes.” She almost demands before she realized what she has asked. 

“Feisty.” Jasper laughs as she sits up a little, fingers pulling underneath the band of her sports bra to pull it off. 

“I think it's only fair if I'm naked.” She sits back on her heels, fingers subconsciously heading to her own lips. She's distracted by Jasper for sure, the way her breasts spill out of that compacted top. It's not like she hasn't seen Jasper naked before but that was always at work. When other men and women were looking at her and wanting to touch her. It might have bothered her just a little and Jasper moving 

“You weren't wearing underwear.” Peridot speaks again, as if she knew for a fact Jasper hadn't been. 

“You checking me out?” She snorts as she gets off of the bed to put her clothes—and pick up the towels—in the bin with the rest of her laundry. 

“No.” She says and Jasper turns to raise an eyebrow at her. “Yes?” She squeaks, “I understand some people wear less clothes to make them more-”

“I do it because if I'm not wearing shorts...Underwear aren't the most comfortable thing. Thongs can work but I don't really own them.” She comes back to the bed, sitting down with one leg dangling off the bed and the other crossed inward against her thigh. She was waiting for Peridot mostly, knew how embarrassed and shy she could be sober. Most of their make out sessions and other things were related to being tipsy or drunk. Peridot's also younger than her, less experienced and Jasper just understands this well enough to wait. Jasper spent most of her college and high school fucking around with women and men and just learned how to wait for other people to be ready and comfortable with her. 

“We don't have to do anything. We can just sleep naked...people still spoon, right?” 

“Jasper?” She looks at her for a second, “shut up.” 

There's a small silence and she hears Peridot breathe heavily before turning to face her. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” 

“Close your eyes.” Peridot instructs, “I can't explain it but I'm really worried.” 

“I know you're worried. Drunk you talks about it a lot.” She chuckles, closing her eyes. 

“Like, having a friend you have sex with? IS that normal?” 

“It is for me.” Jasper sighs, “we could date if you really wanted to but I'm just very opened with my relationships. You'd have to be comfortable with not being the only person I'm with or seeing or having sex with.” 

Peridot leans on her hand, tapping her fingers against her skin. “I mean I wouldn't mind it. I don't think I would mind it as long as you weren't openly telling me about this. Besides, I already have a girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Jasper opens an eye before closing them again. 

“Yeah. One of the bartenders.”

“I'm pretty sure that's against the company policy.” 

“She's the other manager. The one who wants to be a stripper but the boss won't let her.”

“Ah, Lazuli. She's cute but a bit of a brat.” 

“So if we do this,” Peridot tries to get them back on topic but she doesn't know what to say. 

Jasper opens her eyes again, “It's an open relationship but it's still a relationship. If you're ever feeling jealous or anything just talk to me about it. I've spent most of my college life dating multiple people and jealously ruins the relationship. It makes things complicated and unnecessary. If it happens just talk to me. I know you get anxious and worried and it's going to be hard for you but if something is wrong you need to tell me.” 

“I appreciate your...Feedback.” She says and Jasper chuckles at her repose. 

“I told you that you were in love with me and didn't want to ruin our bizarre relationship.” She teases, knowing she was right from the beginning. 

“I'm not in love with you.” She huffs, coming closer to Jasper who has situated herself back against the headboard. 

“You sure? If you are you can tell me I won't make fun of you.” She's still teasing Peridot. 

“I'm pretty sure you'd rub it in if I was but I'm not. Not yet anyway.” Peridot hooks her arm around Jasper's neck, lifting herself slightly. 

“Oh? So my moves on the pole don't turn you on and make you fall head over heels with me?” 

“Stop that.” Peridot huffs, fingers pressing into the back of Jasper's neck.

“I just want to know how much I turn you on at work that you constantly want to make out with me after a few drinks. Don't think I don't catch you staring at my ass.” 

“Shoot me, I like anal.”

“Kinky.” 

Their conversation is short lived and they're both glad. 

Jasper let's Peridot make the first move. It's always kissing and Peridot always presses her lips to Jasper so gently and Jasper only offers guidance to drag her fingers into Peridot's hair and pull her closer. Pushing their lips even rougher together; knocking noses into each other, it seemed so clumsy for how skillful Jasper has always been. 

She can feel the heat of Peridot's breath through her nose, ghosting over her skin and the quickening of her heartbeat from adrenaline and the mixture of other chemicals swirling around inside. Jasper slips her hands to Peridot's waist and her tongue sliding against her bottom lip, almost begging to be let in. 

Her hands press against Peridot's side and pushes Peridot down and Jasper rolls over top of her. She looks over Peridot, drags her fingers down to her hips and Peridot begins to laugh. It was not the reaction Jasper wanted at all. 

“I”m sorry! I'm-”

“Really ticklish. I know.” She hums, fingernails dragging experimentally against the skin which makes Peridot shift and bite back to keep from laughing, “what are we going to do about that?”

“Biting? Lots of biting.” She nods, “a lot of pressure usually helps, and if I'm distracted enough.” She's rambling a bit and Jasper's about to cut her off, “you could also sit on my face and keep your hands to yourself.” 

Jasper grins at the idea, “we can make a game out of it.” Jasper drops her hand to Peridot's thighs and pulls her down the bed to keep her head flat against the blankets. “All you have to do is make me come with your mouth and I'll grab a toy and put it wherever you want. Preferably in your ass.”

Normally with Peridot, saying something so crude and straightforward would cause her some embarrassment and to respond with something critical but she only blushed and nodded. 

She's quick to shifting on the bed and ushers Jasper to come closer to her. Watching her as she places her knees to either side of her head and sliding slightly to lower herself to Peridot's face. Her hands slide to Jasper's thighs and suddenly becomes taken aback by the scent of Jasper, some sort of mix of her natural musky odor and the citrus of her body wash. 

Peridot's tongue experiments at first. Pressing against her slit just to taste her at first. Wanting to probe parts with her tongue until she's comfortable with how to proceed. She parts her folds with her tongue and the scent of Jasper pours out onto her tongue. If she was any more crude she'd make some sort of comment. She begins to stroke and soothe the tender and swollen flesh in between Jasper's legs. Lips taking in her clit and beginning to suck on it until she went back to lapping at her attentively and encouraging the cries that were beginning to come from her mouth. 

Jasper lets out an even deeper moan. Her hips begin to rock against Peridot's face and her own hands sliding to meet with her breasts, rolling her nipples in between her fingers. Peridot starts to caress Jasper with steady, long strokes of her tongue Wants to take Jasper towards the edge of climax and tease her without release. Later, she reminds herself because she really wants to win this game. 

Peridot can feel Jasper's legs twitching under her touch. She wonders how long the woman can last with her mouth over her, her mouth sucking over her clit until she gets her to orgasm. Watches her writhe above her, moaning, whimpering and making such a mess as she squirts and covers Peridot's chin and chest in fluids. 

Jasper takes a second to relax, pulling herself from Peridot and laying next to her, “sorry about your face.” She says but it only makes Peridot laugh. 

“No, it's fine. I didn't-” She breathes, trying to find words to explain what she wants to say and settles for, “that was really hot.”

Jasper grins, moving to press a chaste kiss to Peridot's lips before moving from the bed. She grimaces as she can feel fluid sliding down her inner thighs. “Big, medium or small?” Jasper asks as she begins rummaging around into a drawer near the door. 

Peridot is distracted by the fluids on her body, dragging her fingers through it and wiping it off on the blanket. “Uh...doesn't matter.” She pulls her legs and relaxes, waiting for Jasper to return back onto the bed, “have you tried anal before?” She asks while stretching her arms above her head.

“I've done it to men but never on me. I don't get the appeal on people without a prostate but maybe you can enlighten me.” She hums as she slides on a harness and comes back over in a few minutes with a bottle of lube, “I went with medium.” 

Jasper laughed at her own words and Peridot finds herself less embarrassed by the woman, “you look ridiculous.” 

Jasper makes a face at her, mocking her slightly and kneels back onto the bed, shooing her legs flat onto the bed and climbing in between them. She starts by dropping the bottle of lube on the bed within close range and then starts licking at what's left of the fluids against her chin and neck. In seconds they're kissing again and Jasper is gently dragging her lips from lips to neck and peppering her skin with kisses.

Peridot's giggles indulgently as Jasper's lips pressed against her skin, shifting purely from kisses into a few spare licks, spreading saliva against her chest. Her tongue draws circles towards her breasts, biting at the skin before her lips wrapped and began sucking so eagerly on a nipple. Jasper can't help but pride herself in the sounds coming from Peridot's throat; the groans and light moans when she's barely even started. 

She bites and licks her way back to up to Peridot's neck, pulling off to press their lips together again. “Get on your knees for me,” she speaks as she parts away from her lips, sitting back to let her girlfriend turn onto her stomach. Watching her knees lift and then part, Jasper's hands almost instantly plant firmly against her hips. 

Peridot's ass is define and plump and sometimes Jasper jokes about sinking her teeth into it and she does. Drags her teeth against the flesh and drags her hands around to follow. She spreads her cheeks apart, revealing that pink pucker beyond it. Peridot is glad Jasper has her on her hands and knees, her face is flushed and her fingers have already dug into the sheets in preparation for the sensations to come. Mainly Jasper's tongue that presses flatly against her hole. 

She whines out of embarrassment, feeling the tongue lapping at her backside. Not stopping until her tongue was beginning to wiggle as deep as it could inside of her. Peridot was moaning rather shamelessly now and it only became louder when she felt a finger trying to replace the tongue. Wiggling with the help of the necessary lubricant—which Peridot doesn't remember Jasper opening but she's so caught up in her pleasure she's doubt she would have—passing in through the tight ring of muscle. 

Jasper adds more lube at one point and Peridot can feel it run down her skin cold. The lone finger thrusting in and out of her slowly. Trying to make her any looser to add a second. It takes a little while and Jasper is eventually able to add a second finger. Finding it even easier with the two inside of her, moving in and out so easily this time. “I”m going to guess you wear anal plugs on a daily basis.” Jasper comments and Peridot doesn't even respond to her answer because she does and it's embarrassing to admit how much she likes a cock or toy so deep inside of her. Something to fill her up more than just casual toys or fingers in her pussy. Which she'd admit she loves. 

It's less work when she nudes a third finger in and Peridot's ass greedily accepts it. The three fingers resting in her to the knuckle and Peridot shifting to spread her legs out more. To take whatever she could even deeper inside of her. When Jasper removes her fingers it's to try to fit the head of the dildo. She spreads lube over the toy and just inserts the tip of the toy. Trying to make sure Peridot's stretched and relaxed enough to even accept it.

She adds more lube to the shaft of the toy as she carefully slides in. Getting light resistance from Peridot in the process and she stops when she hears a gasp,“are you okay?” 

“...yes.” She hesitates and moves gently.

“Want me to try more fingers?” 

“Yes.” 

Jasper pulls out from her, sliding her fingers back to where the toy once had been. Nudging her pinky to add a fourth this time. She does this for a little until Peridot tells her to try the toy again. It goes in easier as it gets to the shaft this time. Jasper still inching the toy in as slowly as she could until Peridot's taking the toy completely. Groaning at the complete insertion and the flared out back side pressing against her cheeks. 

“How are you feeling?” Jasper asks again, constantly making sure her new girlfriend was doing well. 

“I'm fine. Just slowly, please.” She loosens the grip on the sheets for the moment being, feeling Jasper pulling from her slightly and pushing back in. It's small thrusts at first until Peridot's is biting back moans and then Jasper tries to pull the toy back even more. Trying to make deeper thrusts and it takes a while to get into a pattern and takes a while for Peridot to used to the toy inside of her but when they do it's bliss for her. 

Her fingers go back to tightening against the sheets and her lower body drops and Jasper takes advantage of that, the angle of the toy changing slightly and manages to comfortably thrust deeper into her. She's moaning against, moving her hips to meet the thrusts of the toy. Feeling her insides squeeze at the toy inside of her and wanting something even bigger inside of her but she'd settle for now. 

Peridot can feel herself getting close but the toy isn't enough to push her over the edge and her body is beginning to shake from the absolute luxurious sensation of Jasper fucking her ass. She begs Jasper to touch her at that point and she does, feeling Jasper's left hand slide from her hip towards her slit and running her fingers against it. Feeling at how much wetter she's become just from the toy inside of her. Her fingers can't help but slide in, matching thrusts of Jasper's hips. 

That heat inside of her begins to burn and churn until Peridot's body is stiff and crying out when she orgasms. Fluids spilling down her thighs and against Jasper's hand. She's flushed and embarrassed and drops from her knees after Jasper pulls the toy from her. 

They relax for a while, Jasper moves at one point to clean up and picks up Peridot to move her and change the sheets. It doesn't take long and the two find themselves tangled into each other under the sheets. Peridot's the first to fall asleep and Jasper presses a kiss against her shoulder into the deep bruising from the bites. Jasper doesn't fall asleep for another twenty minutes, finally taking time to listen to the storm pass over them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is UchuuWrites


End file.
